


[Podfic] Unsent

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Depression, Developing Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his failed suicide attempt, Dan Jarvis is struggling to put his life back together and overcome the depression that has haunted him for years. He finds a peaceful haven in the arms of Duck MacDonald, but soon old echoes of the past, as well as a disturbing series of hate-filled letters, threaten Dan’s fragile new life and his romance with Duck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Unsent

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed recording this! It was interesting to read such a low-key, quiet sort of character voice, or at least that's the way I interpreted Dan in this story. 
> 
> Check out the [fanmix](http://archiveofourown.org/works/532409) that Omens made for the story!. And thanks to Nos for letting me record it! ♥

This is a podfic of Nos4a2no9's story [Unsent](http://slowestbigbang.com/storypages/nos_u.html). Click through to download or stream the audio files: 

[Part 1](https://www.box.com/s/nhx37ibxr7xqtb259vfz) and [Part 2](https://www.box.com/s/792o4bxcmjey63w9gqaq).

Total length: 3:16:24  
Total size: 179 mb  
File type: mp3

Here's a cover that Omens made, which, wow, I really love it!

[](http://i519.photobucket.com/albums/u354/elzebot/c6d/unsent-cover1.png)

You can download the podbook [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ctq9baq6qgrtl5a). Thanks to podfic_lover for compiling it for me!


End file.
